conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Behru cesik/Vocabulary
Behru alphabetical order k,g,x,gh,h,ng,hng,a c,j,sh,zh,ñ,hñ,r,hr,y,hy,e,i t,d,s,z,n,hn,l,hl p,b,f,v,m,hm,w,hw,o,u Verbs Verbs of motion Note: infinitive is used for ease of translation. Behru has no infinitive) kát: to raise kádla: to float, rise ksùra: to spin''' ksùla:' to be spinning kyòca: to push kyòjre: to put on kyòña: to close kyòr: to shake kyòt: to put in, insert kyèdl: to enter kyòsa: to squeeze, crush kyòn: to stab, embed inside '''kyòl': to shake, shiver kòt: '''to fly kwồt: to throw '''gyàj: '''to turn, change directions '''tògyàj: '''to turn around, return xét: to discover, come across, run into ghòn: to wander, lose direction ngyòba: to get, recieve hngát: to put down, set down cák: to set down, to put down '''cèl to fall cèm: to drop còr: to cross over, to overcome jl`to: to climb jóp: to search for shrán: to throw away, remove, shránlu: to be exiled, shunned zhék: to hide (something) zhégl: to hide ñèng: to chase, pursue ròp: to follow, go along rwát: to throw yáp: to slide yábla: to slide, become lost yùt: to take, grab yùl: to walk bu tsél: to start tòk: to flip, invert tò-: reverse- tfèr: to knock over túsha: to pluck, grab, remove, take out túja: '''to leave túña: to pull, draw out, open túca: to pull, drag tusha: to pull apart, rip tújre: to take off, remove dére: to carry, to hold dúr: to fill, add in, mix in -dúlu:-ful, containing dúm: to stack, pile up sùri: to find '''zén: to go''' tòzén:' to come nága: to flee, run away, escape '''nèba': to run hlép: to pack up, contain hlébzo: box, container bék: to release, let free byòk: to give, hand to byùt: to press forward, oppose, go against bu bòsha: to stop mál: to soak through, leak (from) mála: to move myùm: to grab mén: to flow mél: to pour mém: to let go mún: to lower mùr: to cause to spill, to lose, to waste múl: '''to sink '''mùl: to overflow, to spill out, bleed wégi: to turn, revolve wùbe: to live, dwell hwègu: to leave behind hwowègu: to be forgotten, ignored (verbs in bold are intransitive by default, and have no transitive form. The itmarker l is removed from all endings.) Verbs that change the object kxùni: to crowd, condense, come together, coagulate, swarm kxùnizo: swarm, crowd, flock kyát: to cook, singe, burn, toast gòng: to squeeze xyùla: to clean, polish, wash xyùlu: clean, smooth xyùhlon: brush, scrub ghèng: to rot, decay, fall apart ghèngu: mold ghèt: to wear down, wear away ghúza: (direction) to award (to) céra: to grow stiff, stale, stagnate, age cút: to constrain, tighten cúson: cuff, chains, yoke ját: to break apart jèr: to burn (to ashes), to set fire jèrang: ashes jèhron: lighter ñép: to take apart, dissasemble shéhi: to smooth, sand shéhilu: smooth shér: to make dirty, foul shél: to become dirty shézo: filth,dirt zháho: to confine, encircle zháhohón: barrier, wall zháhohen: guards (to a prison) zhlún: to build, assemble, put together zhlúnzo: structure, creation hrèp: to stretch hrèbla: to stretch (yourself) yál: to spread,expand, extend, grow(living thing, city) yálu: expansive, wide, large yét: to divide (between) share yédzo: portion yòl: to melt yòlang: liquid hyék: to knot, tie, weave hyégla: to cross, intersect hyép: to eat hyébang: food hyépcú: meal hyém: to feed txér: to mark, draw, write (onto) txérzo: picture cèttxéhrik: writing system tála: to untie, loosen, relax tálalu: relaxed, lax, slack, easy trélya: to calm, settle trérya: to put to sleep, make peaceful, compromise tréña: to force down, supress trélyu: calm tsùk: to crumble, make into dust tsùgang: gravel, crumbs tláp: to devour, consume, use up tlábang: trash tlón: to bathe in water, wash tlól: to bathe (onesself) tlózo: bath dàr: to mess up, tangle, ruin dàl: to become tangled, ruined dàlu: screwed up, broken, out of order, ruined dázo: to freeze, harden, congeal dá,dálu- frozen, firm dázwang: ice, solid dzék: '''do drift apart, seperate, go different ways, differentiate, spread across, fall (leaves, fruit) dzén: to scatter, drive apart dwén: to cool dwénir: cold dwéhnon: cooler, refrigerator dvúbe: to boil, cook dvúbyang: gas, vapor, steam zhòya: to accumulate, absorb, gather, grow zhòrya: to attract zhòña: to gather, pull in hnédo: to rub, scrub sáro: to arrange, order, organize sóm: to connect sóhmon: connection zéhu: to force together, mix, unite zéhlu: to be united, as one zéhlùn: to unite, come together zòt: to break, split open lwóm: to heat up (by itself) lwór: to heat up (something else) lwómlu: warm lwómir: heat lùp: to muffle, make quiet lùblu: quiet lùpcèt: to whisper hlám: to dig, scoop hlámu: shovel bàn: to defeat, beat, win br´sa: to weave, interconnect, fuse byék: to disturb, interrupt byéglu: rough, chaotic, disordered, violent byúdu: to glue, paste byúduhon: glue, paste bváre: to level, flatten, equalize bvárelu: level, equal, flat bòl: to confuse bòlla: to become confused, lost bùdwo: to waste fòr: to heat up intensely, scald, burn fòlu: hot, burning féza: to fold, wrinkle, make waves fézo: wrinkle, ripple fézalu: wrinkly, wavy fùt: to drink fùdang: drink mák: to crush, destroy mágla: to collapse màr: to attach, add on màhron: connection, attachment myùk: to soak mòt: to wash, bathe hmút: to step on, crush wóro: to mix together wórola: to mingle, diffuse wóroka: mixture hwán: to blow hwálu: to be windy hwèra: to dry hwèracú: drought hwòng: to divide, isolate hwòhngón: wall, barrier hwònglu: isolated, lonely, seperate Category:Behru language family (b'iwro skiun tuatahikane) Verbs that decribe feelings and perceptions kyòt: to hear kyòsen: ear (direction)kshún: to challenge kshúñcu: game, competition bu kwàdo: to answer, reveal, solve kwàdoka: answer gék: to smell géxen: nose gzáp: to count gzápka: number bu gòru: to envy, long for, want gòruka: desire gòt: to rule, control gòdlun: powerful, strong bu xót: to deserve, earn xódzu: pay, earnings, profit bu ngùk: to hate, despise ngùgla: to be angry bu cán: to enjoy, partake in bu cét: to like bu cówe: to do wrong, incorrectly có- incorrect, wrong (adverb) incorrectly cówehen: fool jébi: to feed, support, raise jébihen: parent, guardian, caretaker bu jàn: to teach jàhnen: teacher bu jàr: to learn bu jàl: to know, remember jàlzòhot: knowledge jàlzo: memory jàhlen: scholar bu jùce(jùite): to argue (about) bu jùp: to agree bu shùk: to talk (about) bu shùn: to think (about) bu zhèr: to be disgusted by, dislike zhèlu: disgusting, unappealing bu ñéle: to admit, confess, come to terms with (direction)hñúzha: to reward, pay to hñúzhazo: prize, trophy bu yába: to name, label yábaka: name, identity bu téng: to understand, know bu tégha: to teach, reveal, expain bu ték: to learn ték: to play, enjoy tégzo, -tek: toy téxik:game tép: to serve, work for téfen: servant bu dàm: to love, adore bu dèp: to fight for, compete dóla: to feel (physically) sám: to see sáhmen: eye bu sát: to guess, aprroximate, size up sádle: indicates that an action was done in a guess bu sét: to be very fond of, be one's favorite sésen: used as greeting term for relatives and close friends zùng: to clean off, clarify zùnglu: clear zùngtwíng(causative): to enlighten, reveal bu nòl: to be considered as, to be seen as -bu nòlir: they say, I hear(indicates hearsay of public perception) bu nùr: to be confused (by), be dazed (by) nùrru: dazzling, amazing, complex, incomprehensible nùl: to become drunk,, high wasted, confused nùlngáp: psychoactive chemical nùhlen: drunkard bu páze: to mean pázeka: meaning pázezo: symbol, character pxán: to sell bu pèso: to love, serve pèsohen: lover, spouse bu bghúre: to guess, take a shot in the dark bghúrelu: random bghúrele:randomly, wildly, without control bu bzùng: to have an idea (of) think of something new bzùngka: thought, idea fùr: to touch vùde: to buy vún: to taste vúhnen: tongue bu már: to give up, quit, stop doing bu máya(mái): to hope (for) mègu: to wake(someone else up) mèdu: to wake up (yourself), become sober mòzu: to obscure, make unclear, fog up myô`zu: to be unclear, obscured, foggy mùgu: to sleep bu hmádu: to sense, anticipate bu hmèn: to think, to feel, to beleive (that) hmènzo: feelings hmèhnik: religion, philosophy Verbs describing a property kshén: to color, slightly alter kshék: color kshél: to be tinted '''gùn: to shrivel, dry up gùnka: wrinkle gòp: to grow, increase gòblu: large, massive xùwe: to fluorish, live, thrive xùwelu: green, young xùwekshélu: green xùgwe: life màtxùwelu: immortal ghám: to drift, float ghámlu: light cát: to become sick, grow pale cádlu: blue, pale, sick cáne: to widen, free cánelu: wide yáp: to wither away, grow fragile, become barren, lose weight yáblu: weak, skinny yùn: '''to fade yùlu: dark, gloomy bu '''dázhu: to be passionate about, love dázhul: to blush dázhulu: passionate, intense, blushing dázhukshélu: red dzúre: to break down, simplify dzúrelu: simple, easy bu dzúreshùk: to explain dzúrezo: element, simplest part dék: '''to work, be productive, function bu dèt: to look like dèdzo: facsimile, copy bu (object) dèt: to order to bu zúfe': to be disinterested, apathetic about zúfelu: , apathetic, bored zúfekshélu: white nèk: to shorten nèglu: short lúse: to persist, last, endure màtlúse: everlasting, immortal lyòr: to lengthen lyòr:long fòt: to narrow, confine, choke, restrict fòdlu: narrow mása: to support, withstand másalu: strong, sturdy myùra: to thicken, gain weight myùralu: thick, heavy, stout '''mép': to shrink méblu: small mòr: to warm: mòlu warm hmòn: 'to shine, glow hmònlu: shiny, bright hwóshu: to strain, exceed capacity '''hwóshul: '''to gain weigh't hwóshulu: heavy Nouns Kinship nouns mother náwa father báwa daughter kùm son cèm brother tséng sister cóng husband ryòm wife kl`m aunt céng uncle tséng cousin myòt grandfather básan grandmother násan neice còt nephew tsòt to give birth to, produce (seeds, fruit) lúr Animals and people gr`k: insect fish: xl`p cat: jwòja Shún: Person cáng: People ñàwa bird yón: man yó: male tsó(ka,ma) one's child dòn: child dò-: little, young vén: woman vé-: female múk: dog Plants Tree krèla The sky plants: jétl plant: váda to grow, sprout: vádan to raise, farm: vádi plantlife(in mass): xwèng grass shèdmik shrub, plant dásl bush, thicket cèpo flower byóna leaf: hwót stem,stalk: gér trunk: kùt branch: dzék bud: ghùmu root: vùt kár: seed xréju: fruit tèsu: a sweet fruit with a stiff peel Terms for geography dòzha: the world múgha: stream myék: river mòk: ocean, sea, large body of water sép: pond, lake mùr: land, region Substances water myéng air fùmik fire tsúmik flame: tsúp earth, soil: káng ground, base, the world: màro dust: kâ´ke (always plural) metal bzéng zhèbzéng: money zhèk: precious thing zhèng: precious substance zhè-: valuable oil gyùng butter, lard, solid oils: dágyùng meat jòmik stone kr`dmik ice dámik dá- indicates frozen thing snow dâ´ze (always plural) cloth br´zmik juice myùmik Man-made things hón: device, tool, machine -hón: machine suffix jésón: aircraft bèm: wheel, ring bèm: to make round, circular féde: town, village féde: to settle, establish, found sáhnón: vehicle málahlón: motor méhón: boat, ship mùk: bed wùtse: dwelling, home xúwehón: artificial intellegence, robot kúxi: box, container Parts of the body head:gár chest: bùse arm: néca hand: tsáp leg: dzép Finger: wèmo foot: tòk belly: gòt eye sáhmen ear kyòsen nose géxen mouth vúhnen neck: zùra finger, toe: páje nail,claw: ksùl (a) hair: fyúdo bone: pát, pádmik blood: mùng guts: ryéng flesh, muscle: bvùng Phenomena, weather and the heavens cloud: hyábu wind: hwál fog: mòzu to rain: kèm to storm: bzén sky, atmosphere: jésl Heavens, space: nége sun: nóra moon: básr Star, bright light: zùzho Light(force): zwìng frost: ksék night: méde light night dawn: shèn morning: clúr late morning: dàk daytime: vyáng noon: dèsa afternoon: kxòn shúña: Behru cycle of waking and sleeping, around 23 hours long day: nóya (Behru day is roughly 280 earth days long, or 288 shúña) year: nóyu(Behru year is 79000 earth years long, and nóyu is often used to mean eon) evening: zwèzha dusk: jòr shadow: làk to shade: làr to reflect: hl`t mirror hl`dzo Abstractions and affixes -lòn: to be (an object) -lòr: to become -lû`r: to change (into preceding object( -tr`: to make, create -sán: to drive -sál: to ride -nút: to undergo, experience -sén: to occur, happen -sr´lu: resembling, -like sr´t: likeness -dùlu: -ful, containing dùluzo: container -màt: always -mèt: never The universe, existence, everything: màsok All, every: -hok everything: zòhok None, no: -mok nothing: zòmok some, part: -hot some people shúhnot some, a,any (indefinite prefix): cò- someone, anyone còhen most: -huk most people: shúhnuk few: -muk few dogs: múkmuk other: rùna other people rùnashúne (with comparative) people other than x together, inside, your group: gén- géñshún: ones friends, family(with comparitive people other with x) the same as(use with comparative: yú- rúnadòhno yúhèn: the same as the other child shape, form: mábo thing: zò or -zo act: kà or -ka event: -cu or cú person, -er: -hen, hèn place: tsék origin: ngáp time: yér, -r land, region: -sa destination: nòsha cycle, rotation: tòya, -ya good, ideal, effective, pleasant: sé- bad, broken, poorly: nù- well(adverb): zhán honorable, wonderful, glorious, grand: yù- north: yùhnik south: hmòhnik east:kádlahik west: mùhlik exactly, precisely: dzù- point: dzùk most (noun suffix): -(a)he more (noun suffix): -(a)ho least (noun suffix): -(a)ne less (noun suffix): -(a)no final, last: gò- This(nearby) sù-, sùk here: sùtsék sùr: now sùya: today sùyu: this year that(far off but in view) yù-, yùk there: yùtsék yùpr: then(in the future) yùtr: then(the past) yùca: yesterday yùpya: tomorrow yùcu: last year yùpyu: next year that(out of view) ghù-, ghùk there: ghùtsék ghùpr: then( the far future) ghùtr: then (distant past) which gà- gàk where: gàtsék when:gàr, gàya, gáyu(used for longer time periods) Category:Behru language family (b'iwro skiun tuatahikane)